The invention pertains to AC-powered ambient condition detectors. More particularly, the invention pertains to connectors and adapters for coupling such detectors to existing AC sockets.
Fire detectors which can be battery powered or powered with utility supplied AC current are known. Battery powered detectors have become very popular as they are self-contained and can easily be installed almost anywhere. They are usually stand alone devices which do not interact with other similar detectors in the same region or installation.
Detectors which are coupled together by a communications line provide an alternate to stand alone, battery powered units. Such systems usually incorporate a three conductor cable. Two conductors (AC hot and neutral) provide electrical energy to power the detectors. A third conductor is used for signaling between detectors.
The cables terminate in three conductor sockets. A matching plug couples each detector to the cable.
Over a period of time, different socket/plug combinations have been used by manufacturers. In fact, there have been instances where a later model detector would not be compatible with previously installed sockets of the same manufacturer.
The problem of older, previously installed sockets impedes the replacement of older detectors with more current models. Where AC powered, or, interconnected detectors are installed in residences or small businesses, there may not be persons available who can safely remove the existing sockets and replace them with sockets compatible with more current models from the same or different manufacturers.
There is an on-going need to facilitate replacement of older AC powered, or, interconnected detectors with more current models. It would be most desirable if current detectors could be coupled to existing sockets without requiring any rewiring.
A connection adapter which facilitates coupling electrical units, such as fire or gas detectors, heat detectors or the like, to electrical cables includes a nonconductive housing. The housing carries a first set of electrical conductors and a second set of electrical conductors. The number of conductors is the same for both sets.
The first set exhibits an electromechanical plug profile for engagement with socket elements of an existing connector. The second set exhibits an electromechanical socket profile for engagement with a second plug carried by a respective electrical unit.
In a disclosed embodiment, the electrical units are fire or gas detectors which are to receive electrical energy, from a remote source, via a respective electrical plug. One form of electrical energy is utility supplied AC.
The adapter interfaces between the electrical plug of the respective detector and an existing power distribution cable which has an existing socket with a profile that is unlike the plug. Where the cable carries AC, for example, the adapter converts the configuration of the existing AC socket to that of the plug which exhibits two contacts, AC hot and neutral for example.
In one form, the adapter has a single two sided housing. One side is a plug for mating with the existing AC connector at the cable. The other side is a socket for mating with the detector""s plug.
In another embodiment, the adapter has a socket for engagement with the detector""s plug. A plurality of conductors extends from the adapter. The conductors engage individual contacts of the socket carried by the cable to couple electrical energy form the cable to the respective detectors.
In yet another embodiment, the installed socket includes a third, signaling conductor. The adapter mates with the installed three conductor socket and with a three conductor plug carried by the electrical unit.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.